vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:75.68.179.182
You wrote not to change th Haku Yowane page and I don't see what's wrong with just adding a few more details. ---- Vocaloid Fan P.S. My favorite vocaloid is Haku even though she is fanmade. Re: Yowane Haku's page :I would like to add some true details on Yowane Haku's page. I have done some research online, and it shows that everything I have wrote is true even her weight. Not sure where you 'researched'. The information you added is incorrect compared to the creator of the character who did a profile of Haku and uploaded to Pixiv. If you got this from Facebook, deviantART, or a random fansite by a Westerner then understand that they projected their desire to a character that is copyrighted. :just so you know what I am writing to you is about, I was the one who added this: Althogh she is a "Derivative", she is noticed greatly by Crypton Future Media who even include her in the famous Project Diva series. This is already on the article in the Marketing section and in the Infobox. You can't state that she is 'noticed greatly' because that is your personal interpretation of Crypton's marketing. Haku will never be 'noticed greatly' compared to the very character she derived from, Hatsune Miku. :She is easily the most popular fan-made Vocaloid. I hope you consider my ideas and if you do please let me edit by the end of 12-23-14. Thank you and Happy Holidays. Her concept is what makes her popular. She has the same marketing value as Neru or Sakine. Mentioning Dell isn't necessary. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I think you should know that I am getting this information from CAFFEIN herself. If you bother to read her posts wherever and whenever they come she provides many details on Haku and her traits. Then provide the sources. :Regarding her popularity level she has much more fans than Neru or any fanmade Vocaloid.' We already know she is a popular derivative. Along with four others that Crypton acknowledged. However, as stated, she isn't anymore popular than any other recognized derivative. You (as a fan) are projecting your personal liking of the character to state how popular/notable/more than- she actual is. You can discuss your liking for her in the forums, but your edits will not be added to the article without sources. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yowane Haku Page Hi there! Here's why you edits are being reverted: According to official sources Yowane Haku does not have an official age. However, if you think you have found a reliable source for her age (e.g: a statement by her creator), then show it in the comments. Crypton Future Media doesn't have a page for Haku on their official website, so you don't need to worry about linking it. The sentence: 'Althogh she is a "Derivative", she is noticed greatly by Crypton Future Media who even include her in the famous Project Diva series.' isn't needed, as we only have articles about derivatives acknowledged by official companies anyway. So the information is already assumed. The sentence: 'She is easily the most popular fan-made Vocaloid.' is unlikely to be true. Neru could be said to be a strong competitor to Haku, having more fanart than Haku on large art sites. For this reason the statement needs statistical backup. Lastly, counterparts are not notable, unless they are acknowledged by official Vocaloid companies. However, feel free to add this information on wikias devoted to fan characters. I hope that explains things. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ -edit- Oh haha, I was ninja'd by Bunai. Dizzyzebra (talk) 18:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Notice I am stating this nicely, please do not edit Yowane Haku's page. I already addressed why your edits will not be allowed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:48, December 28, 2014 (UTC)